Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Time
by ladysnape575
Summary: In this world there are beings called "guardians" created by Merlin. When Tom Riddle interferes with the Death Guardian's plan, it starts a chain of events...yeah, summmary's bad, story's better. Please read .


Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Time

(AN- Okay, this story isn't about Merlin, for those who hate pre-magic stories. The story just starts out with him because I need to explain a thing or two.)

(AN2 - Please excuse if I have any of this Merlin stuff horribly wrong, I'm making it all up…)

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

In this world of ignorance, sadness, and liveliness, there is a thing called 'magic.' It was made by a man named Merlin who wanted only happiness and peace. He gave bits of his magic only to his family, including his four children. Magic was something everyone admired. Sometimes, ordinary people would discover that they had this power as well. And for a while, everything was fine. But soon, people who did not have magic came to his door demanding some of their own. He gave some off to the richest of the families, but he soon learned that was a terrible mistake.

Those richest families only wanted magic so they could have power. They began using the elements to aid them in the destruction of humanity. So Merlin had a plan to create immortal beings called guardians who would protect over the nine elements; Light, Air, Emotion, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Time, and Death. And he began to do the first five, but his old age got in the way. Magic could not prevent this, not when so much was undiscovered.

But what he had done so far…they were elegant pieces of work, designed to look just like humans. They had two forms; in one, their main fighting form, they lost their lips and mouth and spoke via telepathy. They could use magic to their will through bracelets with charms that could tap into the elements. Their other form was still quite powerful, but they could blend in if ever needed.

Merlin's death was inevitable, so his children vowed to complete his work. Hama created Time, the twins Sal and Chiral created Wind and Water, and then Grima, the black sheep of the family, poured his anger and hatred into making Death. But it was not known just how much hatred and suffering was put into her. Not until almost forty-thousand years was it known just how powerful she was.

The guardians were immortal, yes, but they could not survive getting stabbed by a sword or being dropped to the bottom of the seas. They lost their immortality when they gave birth and passed it onto the newborn. In almost forty-thousand years, all the original guardians had died. Some, like Light and Fire, had a long line of descendants that carried on their tasks. The rest had what they called 'aids' who would be trained to carry on their duties in case of an emergency, and would be much like a guardians child if they had learned all their was, in which the immortality was passed on. But not Death, or Lady Silence as she was called as not to sound so dark. She was the only one who had survived the wars, the disasters, the tragedies.

As the concept of guardian was quite old, you can imagine that they would probably have extensive families (Save for Silence, who thought love was a sick concept.); so much that half of them weren't even related anymore. This was a problem, as none of the guardians wished to see their loved ones die in the perils of the world. So they did the logical thing and left the planet, going to their own respective place. They could always watch over the earth, while at the same time doing their duties.

Except for Lady Silence, who demanded to stay in her little forest by a school called Hogwarts.

Which was a problem, as she was trying to destroy all humanity.

Why was she doing this? No one knew, for she told no one. Time, Wind, and Water were forced to go down and try to convince her to stop, the other guardians foolishly thinking that since they were made separately they would have a certain bond. All that was known was that she was dying. Her body was decaying and that wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe it was another one of those things she just wasn't telling anyone. But it was stated that she would either die or be killed. But she was becoming increasingly powerful, building it all up for her end. She was the Gamekeeper, the harbinger of death.

The Gamekeeper was a name given to her by a little boy in Peru, and ever since then it became the name for the immortal one. Someone needed to do something, and that someone was the twenty-thousand year old Guardian of Time, also known as Nari Snape before she took up the noble title.

And that's exactly what she did.

Nari Snape, the Guardian of Time, the girl who never grew up stood in a cobblestone street in a little wizarding village called Hogsmede. The people who passed her assumed her to be a student of the nearby school. But closer inspection would have revealed a star-shaped mark on her forehead, a sign of her commitment, and how many years her eyes held. But it was easy to think she was just a student. When she was chosen so many years ago, she was but fifteen, and her appearance had not changed since that day. Her hair and eyes were still dark brown, and she still was, unfortunately, quite short. That was the only drawback, she would think to herself. But there was no time for thinking, she had work to do. She breathed in a deep breath, and entered the forest that made its opposite, the Forbidden Forest, look like a happy time in Wonderland.

The forest wasn't dark or infested with mutant rats. It was actually the one of the most beautiful places on this earth. It was what was in the clearing that made it seem so evil. It was like holding out candy to a little child and then…well, killing them.

Nari reached the clearing, which was no more than a lake. Sitting atop the lake like it was a floor of glass was a crying figure, the Gamekeeper, Lady Silence, and kneeling by her side was a man of about 19, her self-commissioned protector Nagini Kou. Silence had the physical appearance of an Asian six-year-old with short black hair and disturbingly black eyes. Her eyes…as soon as one saw them, a feeling of loss and fear ran through them. Nagini stood tall (or tall from Nari's view) as Nari began to approach her, but then they appeared. It turned out there was an infestation of creatures of evil.

There were dementors, about twenty of these floating cloaks that sucked happiness away hovered around the clearing as if they were protecting her. Not surprising, the brunette thought to herself. When Silence was made by Grima, he was in the newly-built wizard's prison, Azkaban. Nari tried to ignore their presence as best as possible.

"Nagini, may we be alone?" Nari asked. The younger man's face was pale and haunted. He nodded and left through the clearing. Silence made no movement. Nari walked closer and knelt down next to Silence.

"You came all this way." Silence said. Her voice was so soft that all other sounds vanished to make room for hers. "You came all this way to announce my death. Thank you. Now leave my dwelling."

"I don't want to kill you." Nari said.

"You know how it'll end." Silence said looking up at Nari. "Go on. Tell my future, time seer."

"You know I won't look farther than I need to." Nari said. "Silence…at least tell me. Why do you want to destroy all humanity?"

"Because." Silence said. "Humans are negative. They draw their…happiness…from this negativity. And I am negative. Too much negativity will result in the destruction of the universe, anyway. I thought if I was going to die, I might as well…help you out and…make it so that disaster will…" she locked eyes with a rabbit foolish enough to venture in. The rabbit looked straight at Silence and jerked slightly before its flesh began to melt from its bones. "…never happen. And besides, with an end…" She stopped. She looked into the woods and Nari heard someone scarper. She turned around and saw no more than a back of a head.

"That student. He's been here before." Silence said.

"Why don't you just kill him?" Nari asked.

"I want him to be here when I do it." She said. A pause. "They're hailing you, aren't they?"

"Yes." Nari said softly.

"Then go on. Go get in your position. Go kill me."

"I thank you for your permission." Said a voice. It belonged to Wind, who was now walking through the forest along with Water. The two both had black hair that shone blue in the light. Their faces were solemn.

"Ah…" Nari started.

"She wants to die, let's get it over with." Water said.

"No, it's-" She was cut short when a beam of light formed at the edge of the clearing. Nari suddenly grasped her head. Pain, unbearable pain…what was this? She collapsed to the ground, Water and Wind were feeling it as well, they couldn't move. And Silence…her shrieks were horrid, they made it ten times worse. Nari couldn't keep her eyes open, she slipped into unconsciousness.

She awoke later. She didn't know how later, but it was indeed later. Wind and Water stood next to her and indicated where Silence sat. In front of her was a girl, no older than twelve.

"She's not from this time." Nari said getting up. "She's-" Suddenly, Silence's power level rose and a black fog surrounded her. She was preparing herself.

"Let's go." Wind said. She grabbed the time guard's arm and pulled her deeper into the woods and instructed her to stand until they were ready. The two left for their own designated spots. Nari, though wishing she was anywhere else, transformed into her true form. Her hair was now white and her mouth had vanished.

"We're ready." Water said in Nari's head. Nari took her sword and ran her fingers lightly over the blade. The sword was really her wand in disguise, a spell was developed to turn a wand into a sword but it was illegal for normal witches and wizards to use. She chanted the spell that they had created years ago.

"Nonos se alma…" She looked at Silence who smiled wickedly. The girl not of this time was blown away by her aura and was lying in the grass. "Nuncal ser, nuncal ser ovais!" She held her sword to the air and a purple beam shot into the air. A similar beam in blue and aquamarine shot from other parts of the forest as well. Nari heard evil laughter and looked towards Silence, tears in her eyes. But Silence wasn't laughing. Just talking to the girl, filling her with lies, perhaps. Someone was laughing a high cold laugh. But Nari could not investigate as the three beams met in the center of the sky to create one. It sped down towards Silence. Nari heard chanting. Someone else was here. Lower, lower…and then it hit. There was an explosion that blasted Nari away, and a high scream was heard, though it Nari wasn't sure who it came from. Debris was falling from the sky; Nari closed her eyes. Another scream, a cough, crackling…silence.

Nari opened her eyes. She was much further from the clearing now. It didn't really matter, however, as the trees surrounding the clearing were gone. The ground was brown. The trees that were far enough away were dead. Nagini was nowhere to be seen. The girl that had been there earlier was gone as well. And Silence…her body was mangled and crumpled; the artificial blood Grima had given her flowing from the open wounds.

But she was breathing.

She was still alive. She managed to turn herself over onto her stomach and look at the place where the girl from another time had stood.

"Now look what you made me do!" She yelled, her voice now hollow and hoarse. "I've…." But whatever she was going to say was never said. She laid her head down and began sobbing again. Nari moved closer. Her skin was torn in places and she was sure she could see a part of her bone in her arm. She was going to die soon. Whatever she had tried to do failed.

Or so Nari thought.

"Nari, come…" Water said. She was okay aside from a few scratches.

"Where is Wind?" Nari asked.

"Ah, well…there's something I need you to see…" She said. They apparated off to Time's family's dwelling.

It was empty.

"Something went wrong…somehow…someone reflected her power to destroy the earth and our power to destroy her and…"

"And aimed at my planet!" Nari exclaimed. "Where's Wind!"

"Um, that's the other thing…whatever it was didn't aim at _your _planet…they aimed at all of them. Someone was looking out for earth, I suppose."

"But wasn't Megan on her home?" Nari said, thinking of the guardian of the ground element. "And Tai? Didn't she say she'd be up here?"

"They're all fine. Only the guardians survived somehow." Water said. Nari cursed in a language once spoken only by Merlin.

The Gamekeeper was silent.

Her body was torn up. The 'blood' thing that somehow kept her alive was leaking from her body. Silence looked at her now red hand and sniffed it. The blood was hypnotizing her. She licked it. She had tasted blood before and it wasn't all that good. It was dirty. Then again, so was the person who held the blood. But Silence's blood was quite pure and much better than that man from many years ago. She proceeded to clean her hands from the red liquid. Maybe if she put enough blood back into her system she'd be okay.

No. Probably not. She'd just die here with the dementors. Her only friends.

So who would take over the position? She pondered this as she sucked at her fingers. That Nagini guy who kept coming around might do well. Why did he come in the first place? She threatened him constantly. Then there were the Fates. Three cloaked girls who supposedly controlled destiny. Apparently, they were made by someone who was trying to created guards for Time, but messed up. They were annoying and the third one never spoke.

And then there was that boy from the school. He would come and spy on her. No, not spy. Just look. Then he'd run away. He only spoke to her once, asking who she was. Silence didn't answer and then he ran. No, he would not do.

But there he was. Standing in front of her.

"Hello, guardian." He said. Silence proceeded to lick the blood clean. There was a lot of it. "You look…bad."

"Why thank you. Would you care to watch me die as well?" Silence said. The boy crouched down next to her. Why did Grima have to make her short?

"No, thank you." He said. "I came because I know there is a difference. A difference between Gamekeeper and Guardian."

"Very smart."

"The guardian guards over the element, making sure it is not abused or such." He went on. "The Gamekeeper, however, uses the power whenever the need suits her. She controls what she wants because she is lonely."

"Thank you for describing me."

"But…that isn't why I'm here. You're dying. And I can help you. You see, I hate muggles and mudbloods. I think they're the filthiest things in the world. But some of the things they've made, if combined with mag-"

"I want to hear your life story because…?" Silence said. This was the farthest he had gone on without running away."

"The point is, I have an offer."

* * *

Will have Tom Riddle and The marauders later on. Yay. Please review to tell me how I'm doing. 


End file.
